Which One Is Haruhi Game
by animeprincess503
Summary: Have You ever wondered how Haruhi can tell the twins appart? And how their ' brotherly love' act doesn't affect her? Well, this is my take on it... slight lemon. don't like, don't comment! no flames people! enjoy! haruhi/OC


Which One Is Haruhi Game

It was just another day at the Host Club after all the customers left.

Tamaki-senpai was going on and on about how cruel his "daughter" was being to "mom".

Hunny-senpai was eating cakes and playing with Usa-chan.

Mori-senpai was being silent, nodding his head accasionally when Hunny-senpai talked to him.

Kyoya-senpai was typing away on his computer, about what I haven't a clue, and ignoring Tamaki-senpai.

And finally the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were pestering me non-stop.

" Ne, Haruhi, let's play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'!" The twins said simultaniously. They did a few twirls and switched sides quickly. Then they said, " Well? Which is which."

I looked at them, and thought for a moment. I pointed to the twin on the left and said, " You're Hikaru," Then I pointed to the one on the right, " and you're Kaoru."

They made a buzzing sound. " Wrong!"

" I'm not wrong." I said blandly.

They pouted for a moment and then they looked at each other.

" Ne, Haruhi, how do you always know who's who? And how come you don't fall for our brotherly love act?" They asked together.

The rest of the Host Club looked up in interest, inching closer to hear and see better.

" Well, I-" I started. I looked behind the twins, at the door, and my eyes widened.

The twins saw my expression and looked behind them.

There at the door was someone that looks exactly like me, in a boy's uniform, looking in through the open door.

" Haruhi?" The person asked.

" Kira?" I asked.

The person ran into the room and hugged me.

I hugged back and whispered, " There are twins behind you that do a brotherly love act. Let's show them our sisterly love ' act'." I added infasis to ' act'.

She nodded slightly.

We pulled away.

" Oh, Haruhi, I've missed you and your touches so much." Kira said sensually.

" I've missed you too Kira." I said as I pulled her jacket off.

" Haruhi, let's go home and have some fun." Kira said as she pulled my jacket off too.

" Why? We can have our fun here." I said as I pulled her tie and kissed her passionatly, bringing her and myself into the floor, me straddling her waist.

By now Tamaki-senpai had fainted, murmuring something about " My daughter has been corrupted." and everyone else was looking around the room as if they were watching something they shouldn't be.

Kira pulled away after a time and said, " Haruhi, not here! There are people here! They'll see us!"

" Then let them. Our love is nothing to be ashamed of." I said as I unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt and massaged her breast. " Hmm, black today, huh? Feeling naughty today, aren't you?" I said huskily. Kira blushed.

By now everyone was blushing.

Kira then flipped me over and undid a few buttons on my shirt and massaged my breasts. As she did that she was kissing me from my jawline all the way down to my neck. I moaned in pleasure as my head tilted back slightly.

My moan had made all the guys hard.

As Kira massaged my breasts I took off her shirt and threw it across the room. I flipped Kira over.

" Ah!" Kira said as her back touched the floor.

" Are you alright?" I asked.

" Yeah, it's just that the floor's cold." Kira said.

" Ah, then let's stop for now, okay?" I said, starting to get up.

" No!" Kira pulled me into her lap.

" Kira..." I said.

" Please, don't go. I need you. This is not an act. These are my true feelings! I know it's taboo, but I've fallen in love with you." Kira then claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and massaged my lower lip, silently asking permission, which I gladly gave.

We broke for air after a few moments.

" You know Kira, I've fallen in love with you too. These are my true feelings as well. No act." I said as I claimed her lips.

By now all of the Host Club members had gotten a nose bleed and fainted except for Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kira and I broke apart. We then gathered our clothes.

We walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

" I will now answer your questions." I said. " The reason I can tell you two apart is because-"

" -I'm Haruhi's twin sister, Kira." Kira said.

" And the reason your act doesn't affect me is because-" I said.

" Your love is just an act!" Kira and I finished together.

They just stared at us. Kira and I looked at each other and grinned.

" Now let's play the 'Which One Is Haruhi Game'!" We said together.


End file.
